


For You

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cake, Cute, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Native American Character(s), Native Earl, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl works hard for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



Earl smiled a little to himself as he smoothed the white buttercream all around the surface of the chocolate cake he had just allowed to cool after removing it from the oven. His single eye looked over the surface of the cake, frowning a little to himself in deep concentration. He took the extra time to ensure that every part of the surface was smooth and he smiled to himself as he set it down and picked up the piping bag full of colored cream next, adjusting his hold on it, especially with his hand where he was missing two of his fingers from long ago.

He created intricate little designs of flowers all around the bottom of the cake first. It was a process that would take the former Scoutmaster several hours to complete. He worked his way up little by little, flower on top of flower. He changed piping bags several times throughout this process too, the colors changing with each one.

At the top of the cake; Earl worked on creating one large flower. His eye narrowed as he worked, moving rapidly as he tried his best to make sure every last part of it was correct. He had already told himself that if he made a single error that he would throw it away and several times he found himself coming close to doing just that.

Earl smiled to himself when he finally finished everything. He set aside his tools and nodded his head in pride, looking over everything for perfection. Carefully he picked the tray up and carried the cake over to the table, setting it down in the center before cleaning the kitchen up and stepping out.

Roger blinked in confusion when the lights in his room flashed. He turned his head, looking at his father over his shoulder. He signed a question and frowned when his father just smiled, signing for him to follow him into the kitchen. He pushed away from his desk and followed after him, trying to read his face for some kind of explanation.

He gasped when he saw the cake and he spun around, starting to sign in excitement.

Earl just smiled warmly down at the boy, speaking as he started to sign, “happy birthday, Roger. I love you very much.”

 


End file.
